monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Utterson
Alan was a sibling character I made so Jackson and Holt could have some Jekyll/Hyde and Utterson interactions. Like how his sister Maxine has with, Jacklyn Jekyll and Henrietta Hyde (who are Jackson and Holt's, cousins). Jacklyn, Rita, and Maxine might not make an appearance on Monster Lab or Crossover Over Or Not because they are overly complicated, I'm just not quite sure yet. The trio belongs to my planned webcomic, The Roybels, more info on this tumblr (if you are on a computer). Feel free to ask questions there if you like. Biography Personality Alan is a bit of a slow-poke stick in the mud. He prefers quiet and is rather shy and awkward. He can be stern and a bit of a "dad-friend" but that just means he is loving and caring. Alan loves his friends and family more than his life and will do anything for them. Though, this could become his downfall if he isn't careful. Appearance Alan resembles a normal werewolf at Monster High, with ears, claws, sharp teeth and such. However, instead of the normal wolf appearance, he was based on a ginger husky. He has blue eyes and freckles all over his face. His outfit is still being worked on. History For a long time, the Enfields' had forced the Uttersons' to do a lot of different things ever since the Enfield family became part of the Utterson family. Even with Gabriel Utterson, his cousin, Rick Enfield, forced him to do stuff or else he would ruin his reputation. You'd think that in the modern world the Uttersons' wouldn't worry as much, but let's face it. We never did get better than Victorian Era on that front. When Gabriel and Rick died this trend still passed down in the family, from Gabriel's son, Jonathan, and to his grandchildren, Maxine and Alan. From that point on, the new Utterson children would go where ever Roberta Enfield went. Even to a special boarding school. While at boarding school, Maxine went missing and was not to come back until she was way older. After that incident not only did the Enfields' decide to move again but Jonathan died. Now Alan and his mother, Clawrissa, were left. It was decided that Alan and Clawrissa would move along with the Enfields'. But instead of going to the same school as Roberta, Alan went to Monster High, showing slightly that Clawrissa and Alan wouldn't take their abuse anymore. Relationships Family Alan and his sister Maxine are human werewolf hybrids, while they look more like a werewolf than a human. Their father was Jonathan Utterson the son of Gabriel Utterson. Gabriel was a friend of Dr. Henry Jekyll and was wrapped up in all the Edward Hyde stuff. He died later than his friend, Henry but not by much. When they were younger Jonathan and a female werewolf named Clawrissa met at work. The two fell in love, got married, and had children. First was Maxine Utterson who was only one year older than Alan. Through a strange series of events, Maxine went missing and Alan's father died after that. Alan's only accessible family left are his mother and his cousins on the Enfield side, notably Roberta Enfield. Friends Jackson Jekyll - Jackson's music trigger attracted Alan since he also has problems with loud music and noises. It wasn't long before the two found out about each other's respective grandparents. Holt Hyde - Holt and Alan aren't the most comparable to each other but they still do try to hang out. Holt tries using a soft tone with Alan normally and is understanding about his needs. They have a bit of an ADHD and Autism solidarity thing going on. Wilma Wolfsbane (OC) - Alan met Wilma at Study Howl when asking for a pencil, mainly for stimming purposes. Despite what Wilma first thought, Alan, didn't want her to possibly cure him at all. Which was a new for her. The two later became good friends. Roberta Enfield (OC) - Roberta and Alan are more friends because they have to be. Though, Roberta does actually like the company of Alan. Romance He had a crush on Wilma when she had a crush on Clawd, so he gave it up only for Wilma to turn right around and fall for Alan instead. He still laughs about how it's something straight out the stories he'd read. Enemies He has a bit of a frenemy relationship with Roberta in a way. Pet Mr. Seek, his service dog. Gallery Trivia * Random Facts About the Character: With it being hard to make puns with Strange Case characters I use references more often than not. When you think of it, it makes sense why Jackson and Holt do alliteration instead of puns. Alan's name is a cheap reference to Al Utterson in the webcomic, The Search for Henry Jekyll. Jonathan is based on the common use of "Jonh Utterson" instead of "Gabriel Utterson," mainly stemming from the musical if I'm not mistaken. Maxine is a reference to the character Max Utterson in ITV's(?) Jekyll and Hyde series. I don't actually like that version of Jekyll and Hyde, I just named Maxine that way as a bit of a petty reference to my only favorite character in the series who gets killed off. Roberta is a two or three part reference, yes it could be to Robert Lewis Stevenson himself (though I prefer not saying that cause it feels rude given how mean she acts), or to another ITV Jekyll and Hyde character, Robert Jekyll, and to Robert Lanyon in The Glass Scientists. I only named her Roberta because I didn't have any other ideas. Roberta is also based heavily on this bit of discourse on tumblr about Enfield's true nature as a character. I will link the posts if I can find them again. * Their origin/inspiration, because I had a Utterson figure (Maxine) for my OCs who are cousins to Jackson and Holt (Jacklyn and Rita), I felt like making a Utterson just for Jackson and Holt. He kinda spiraled into more, even getting a role in my first Monster High fanfic, Strange Little Case of Horrors. The reason why I made him a werewolf was that if the Jekyll and Hydes' get to add a new monster type to spice things up then I get to too. I chose werewolves because I thought of how much easier the mystery in Strange Case would be able to solve if Utterson was a werewolf. Also, a lawyer being a werewolf just sounds hilarious to me. I later chose him being autistic partly because I am on the spectrum too and because of the version of Gabriel in Hyde's Men. Category:MimsyStella Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolf